So He Thought He Had Game
by ThisIsTheGreastestUsername
Summary: This is how Sinon rejects someone.


**Author's Notes: **Here's another one-shot. I'm not really a Sinon fan though, I just get random ideas that need to be expelled from me before I can fully focus.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online, I just own a constantly overheating laptop.

* * *

><p>The land was barren, the scarce vegetation had long begun to die off, and what's left of it clinging on to their dear artificial life. It was a place where high-leveled creatures roam with a free reign, and where Sinon the Sniper made her hunting ground. Large gusts of wind were picking up, tossing sand in a variety of directions, unfavorable conditions for a bullet to travel, Sinon knew that, that's why she waits, on top a high ridge, until the storm subsides, and then only, can the kill count begin.<p>

She pulled up her shorts for the wind was making a conscious effort in tickling her ass cheeks as she laid prone. Sand was now pouring down her cleavage and other unexplained openings of her battle attire, the small little grains brushed roughly against her skin within her clothes, causing many moments of uncomfortableness. She bit her tongue and cursed.

_Great. Nothing better than waiting a sand storm out with sand in your places it shouldn't be. _She pulled the menu out of thin air, the clock read 16:46, it would be a good fourteen minutes before the weather setting resets. She frowned, and then proceeds to beat herself in the head when she felt more sand fill her clothing.

_Why do I even wear this?_ She thought, having forgotten the reason. If there was one thing Sinon could describe herself about, it was the fact that she was guarded, very guarded, yet here she is wearing something more revealing than the latest gossip magazine, and attracts men like flies to pudding. _Men. _The looks they give to her, disgusting, she wanted to slap them, scream at them, women are not objects and shouldn't be treated like one. Yet here she is, adding fuel to the stereotype…

"Umm… Are you Sinon?" a player's voice came from behind her.

_Oh great, here's another one. _Before the player could move an inch, Sinon was already on him, army knife to his throat, and her eyes sending chilling glares down his spine. However much to her surprise, the player grinned, almost as if unaware that his avatar's life was on the balance. "Fiery as they say you are," he said.

A tick appeared on her forehead. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Put the knife away first."

Sinon pressed the knife a little deeper, a trickle of simulated blood streamed down the player's neck. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Relax girl, I mean no harm." The smirk on his face had yet to wipe off.

She stared at him. He was around her age, maybe a year older. His was a dark shade of brown, and his dark hair kept spiky and in a half-Mohawk. She wanted the smack him hard across the face, and take that arrogant grin right off his lips. There were two types of men in the world, those that would accept a gentle let down, and those that annoyed her to no ends, the persistent type. He looked like the persistent type.

With a sigh, she withdrew her knife, returning it back to its sheath at her belt. The sand storm was turning away. "What's your name?" she asked. In her experience, the best way to deal with them was to raise their hopes first before crushing it along with their confidence. The player's grin grew wider and Sinon refrained from smirking herself.

"Usah Naem. Call me Cole if you want though, that's my real name," the player said.

"Nice to meet you, Cole." She extended her hand to him.

Cole shook her hand, and she knew right then, he had fallen for it. She smiled a smile that had given many males the wrong impression before. The storm had subsided, and the land was visible again. "So what can I do for you, Cole?" A classic tactic, always repeat their name in every sentence, bonus points if done in a seductive tone.

The player chuckled a little. "I'm a new player around here, and got lost in the sand storm back there, and found you."

It was an obvious lie, and she almost burst out laughing at how blatantly stupid it was, this area was crawling with high leveled mobs, and a newbie would have no chance of survival. But she played along for if she played her cards right he would be gone soon. "I see. I can show you the ropes around here, if that's what you want, Cole?"

Cole's grin threatened to rip his face apart, but unfortunately it didn't, much to Sinon's dismay. "Sure why not, it's not every day one gets to receive personal tutelage from the great Sinon!"

"Great?" she faked innocence. "I consider myself pretty normal."

"Modest and cute. Man, do rumors don't say it all."

"Rumors? What rumors, something bad I presume?"

"Nonono," the player exclaimed, waving hands in a frantic manner. "Nothing bad, all good, very good in fact." His cheeks flushed a little pink while he tried to recite all the legend and tales of her exploit. She had him where she wanted.

She waited till he exhausted his breath trying to clear up the misunderstanding. "Oh wow, I never knew that I had so many admirers," she lied, then slung Hecate over her shoulders. "Anyway, why don't I start teaching you the basics?"

Cole beamed like a man on cloud nine. "Yes, let's get started, what's first?"

She placed a hand on her chin and let her eyes wander in effort to pretend that she was in deep thought, then snapped her fingers. "Show me your sidearm."

The player produced a black pistol from his holster and handed it over to Sinon. She held the gun close to her face as she inspected. "Hmm…a Beretta, standard issue for United States Arm Force, fifteen rounds per mag, accurate at even 50 meters. Not my personal preference because it's weak against most mobs here in GGO, but like any weapon, in the right hands it's deadly. Do you know how to use it?"

"No."

The player had said it too fast, and Sinon wondered if the guy could even fool a little kid. She sighed inwardly and handled the gun in way where he could see clearly as well. "First, check the mag." She let the black cartridge box fall smoothly into her left hand, and once satisfied with the sight of ammo, slid it back up. Cole nodded as he watched with feigned curiosity, his lips curved upwards in a sick manner. "Most guns require the safety to be off." The pistol clicked as the safety catch was flipped down. Around them, the storm was picking up again, and sand was thrown into the fray once more, but Sinon continued her tutorial. The slider cocked with ease as she pulled back and released. "Then you aim…"

Cole's eyes widened as the Beretta's barrel trained between his eyes. "W-What are you doi-" His protest was lost in Sinon's blank face.

"…and fire."

Sinon pulled the trigger, and Cole's world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I thought of this scene after reading some Sinon fanfics, and I thought why not just write one as well before I continue on my other story. It was a rough effort, Sinon was probably OOC as I have a tendency to be unable to keep characters to their canon-selfs, and people are going to hate me for that.

Anyway, that's the end of this scene, be sure to favorite, review, or PM me if you want.

And lastly, here's just a bonus scene that I just thought of whilst I wrote this AN.

* * *

><p>Colors came back to Usah Naem's sight as he regained consciousness again. He felt slightly dizzy, and he rubbed his brows, the norm after just respawning. A large grin cracked across his face.<p>

"She wants me."

Needless to say, Usah Naem lost a hefty amount of EXP that day.


End file.
